I Don't Love You
by Grendolen
Summary: Kid and Serge have been together for three years. What's happened? Read it and find out.


**This is a songfic on how Serge and Kid were together for a while and then Kid realizes that maybe she just doesn't love him anymore. Maybe not the best story ever, but I was bored, I was in a sad mood. And here I go. Read and review…PLZkthx.**

**Song: I Don't Love You - By: My Chemical Romance**

**Disclaimer – I don't own a thing.**

**I Don't Love You**

_When well you go_

_Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay_

_And maybe when you get back_

I'll be off to find another way 

It was raining outside, just spring shower in the village and it wasn't much of a big deal, it just seemed so gloomy outside. It set the mood for everyone that day, no kids running outside on the docks and nobody out working. Even despite the rain, there was nobody even fishing. It was like the whole village was in a depression and nobody wanted to pull himself or herself out of bed.

Kid was sitting outside on the steps of the hut where Serge now lived, after three years of being together, after everything they'd done together. Here she was, she never thought she'd be there, thinking what she had been at that moment. She was questioning her existence, was she even a real person? No, she was a clone, which already had fulfilled what she was made to do and even though Serge said he loved her, did he really? She wasn't doing anything with her life except wasting her time in this small town. Of course, she had enjoyed her time with Serge, but maybe it was time to move on? It was surprising that she stayed this long anyway, that she had stuck in one place for so long without getting bored or aggravated. Even though now she craved to get back with her gang, into her exciting life of crime. While here the only excitement that you got was someone holding a fishing contest or a child was born. The last thing this place needed was another screaming baby to keep her awake at night.

The rain never let up, pouring down in front of her where she was just barely being shielded by the small rooftop over her head. It's not that she really cared if she got wet or not, shivering a bit from the cold however and crossing her arms over her chest. She sighed, looking down at her boots and closing her eyes slowly as she heard footsteps approach behind her. Dreading these steps, she knew who it was.

"Kid, if you stay out here you'll catch a cold." Serge's voice came from the doorway, as he stood there behind her, feeling just how chilly it was compared with the rain.

"I'm fine." She told him simply and turned her head slightly. "Go back inside, mate, I'll be there in a minute." Trying to fake the best smile that she could, she looked back to the wet grass as she heard the door slowly squeak to a shut behind her.

Why did it have to be so difficult to tell him that they shouldn't be together anymore? That she wasn't real, she was too adventurous for him, she needed to move and be free. While he just wanted to stick in this little place for the rest of his life, he'd rot in the boats with all the other fishermen. Kid knew she didn't belong here even if she was well accepted by all his friends, she was out of place.

_And after all the time that you still owe_

_You're still a good-for-nothing I don't know_

_So take your gloves and get out_

_Better get out_

_While you can_

Slowly and tiredly she began to stand up from her place on the floor, stretching out and staring at the old wooden door. This door was blocking her and Serge, her mind searching for the things she needed to say to him. Eventually her hand moved forward, gripping the doorknob and turning it carefully as she stepped inside and shut the door afterwards. There was Serge, sitting at the table and staring at her blankly. He knew that by the way she had been acting, that something was wrong, he could see it in her eyes. And even she knew that he could tell that too.

"Serge…" She murmured as she sat down across from him and he turned all his attention to her, listening to every word that she had to say. "I love it here, ya know that, right?" She asked next and she watched him nod slowly to her question.

Serge was sitting there, wondering where this conversation would end up. He was a bit scared to know the outcome, scooting him chair in closer to the table and resting his arms against the tabletop. "Of course, I always thought that you did."

Kid nodded and looked down, then out of the window next to her and focusing on the rain droplets. "I do…did. But now…I feel like movin', to be free again like I was before." Her eyes dropped down to the floor, one finger tapping endlessly on the wood of the table.

"Then we'll move." Serge shrugged and leaned back into his chair, seeming relieved that this was the only problem. If only he knew what she really meant by this.

"No, mate. You like it 'ere where you fish and with all your friends, you're tied to this place. I don't fit in here anymore." Kid swallowed a sudden lump in her throat, not wanting to cry. She didn't cry often, and now wasn't the time to do it.

"What do you mean?" Serge seemed confused, blinking at her and leaning back forwards with that sudden worried expression on his face. "Are you saying I should stay, and you should go? I thought everything was fine, was it something I did?" He asked sadly, watching the girl's face across from him, trying to search out any emotion from her. All he could see was a blank and emotionless look on her face and in her eyes, which he thought to be not good at all.

"It's better this way." She mumbled quietly, shifting uncomfortably in her seat as she started to stand. "I…don't love ya like I used to, I'm not real."

_When you go_

_Would you even turn to say_

_I don't love you_

_Like I did_

_Yesterday_

Serge kept seated for the longest moment, staring straight ahead of himself as his mind seemed to crash, everything he'd hoped for suddenly died out. Everything as he thought it from this point on was over, the life he'd dreamed of having with Kid was demolished and expired, never to be dreamed of again.

"I'm sorry, Serge. I did love ya, once a while ago. But now…it's different. We ain't like we used to be. I just dun feel it anymore." Her voice seemed to crack as she tried her best to explain, feeling her emotions all want to let out at once. It hurt to tell him this, to leave him like she was about to do. She was about to walk out, never to come back again. Leaving all her belongings with him and start out fresh, try to forget him as best as she could. Somewhere in her heart she still loved him, but not like she used to.

"How are you sure? Maybe you're just doubting yourself." Serge said after more silence, trying to at least get her to stay, watching her stand and he stood after her. "What's made you think this? Everything was great, why now?" His deep blue eyes shown the sadness he felt which bore through the other.

"I can just tell by me heart, mate. It ain't there anymore. I was only 'ere fer one purpose and I already did that. I'm done. You need someone who'll always be here for ya." She nodded and pushed in her chair, hearing it scratch against the wooden floor beneath her as she stepped away from the table cautiously. It seemed like she was afraid the ground would crack open and take her away, even though she almost wished it now. This is when she felt the hot tears of anger at herself and the sadness of leaving her once lover started to pour down her cheeks, clenching her fists at her sides. She didn't want to cry, not now. "Just, please, let me go. Don't argue with me."

_Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading_

_So sick and tired of all the needless beating_

_But baby when they knock you_

_Down and out_

_Is where you oughta stay_

Serge reached out to her, grabbing her by her elbow to keep here there for a few minutes longer. "You can't just walk out and leave me like this! Not after three years, of how long we waited to be back together, of how much time we spent together saving the world." He said, voice exhausted and shaky from being so upset.

"Dammit, you make it sound like a love story! But it's not! Yer too attached to 'ere! I'm nothin' for ya!" Kid's voice began to raise, trying to jerk her arm away from his grip and glare at him through her tear filled eyes. "That was great then! But not now!"

_And after all the blood that you still owe_

_Another dollar's just another blow_

_So fix your eyes and get up_

_Better get up_

_While you can_

Serge let her go and dropped his arm to his side and they both stayed there motionless in silence. The only noise that was heard was Kid giving a small sniffle, shuffling her feet to walk towards the door and looking back at him over her shoulder. Her ponytail filled with the blonde hair flicked over as her head did, eyes bloodshot from the crying and pain that she felt.

"It's over. I don't love ya like I did yesterday." She whispered and grabbed the doorknob and then in a blurring moment she was gone, out of the door and away forever.

_When you go_

_Would you even turn to say_

_I don't love you_

_Like I did_

_Yesterday_

Serge felt a numbing sensation come over his whole body, his brain seemed to shut down and all the muscles in his body completely relaxed. He wondered if his heart was even still beating, because it sure felt like he was dead. After all he'd worked so hard for, after the one he'd loved so much, it was all gone in about ten minutes and hadn't even known how to keep her to stay with him.

_When you go_

_Would you even have the guts to say_

_I don't love you_

_Like I loved you_

_Yesterday_

The only thing that he was aware of next was that he had a knife in his hand, Kid's in fact. Her dagger. He was a bit surprised that of all things she had left this, she would probably only go out and get another, or steal another. Since she was out for the adventurous type of life instead of being here with him. In another few moments he saw the blood dripping onto the old wood floor, the dagger falling the ground and he hit the floor. He saw nothing from black from then on. Now, and forever.

_I don't love you_

_Like I loved you_

_Yesterday_

_I don't love you_

_Like I loved you_

_Yesterday_

Yeah, weird ending. But I felt like making him commit suicide. xD Don't like it? Then don't review it. ;D Love to everyone who's read.


End file.
